En los Zapatos de otro
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Fabia no tienen una bella relacion con shun , menos aún con la choni de su novia. Pasen y lean como lo superará NEW CHAPTER
1. 1º mi primer enemigo

Era una mañana común y corriente, un cielo casi despejado ya que unas cuantas nubes seguían con intensiones de no desaparecer, había una brisa refrescante perfecta para ir a la playa o la piscina.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, como suele suceder cuando hace un clima perfecto, aprovechan para ir de compras o ir a caminar.

Las calles estaban paralizadas por la gran aglomeración de autos, el sonido de sus bocinas parecían ser una orquesta que recibía mala paga, las escuelas estaban repletas, algo normal, especialmente si toca gimnasia a la primera hora, pues con ese clima lo primero en la lista es darse un chapuzón eterno en la refrescante piscina.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente o eso aparentaba, pues debía estar atenta ya que era la primera vez que pisaba esas calles y como sería normal en esas situaciones si se distraía se perdería o peor llegaría tarde a clases, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba ordenar un poco sus prioridades.

Fabia Sheen, una adolescente de cabello azul obscuro brillante y algo ondulado, vestía el uniforme de una de las preparatorias más exigentes y costosas de la ciudad de Tokio, consistía en una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias cortas negras, estas debían llegar hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y zapatos bajos negros. Para la parte superior una blusa blanca, encima de esta un saco negro elegante y como no una corbata negra y de acuerdo a las reglas debías peinarse apropiadamente, en términos prácticos nada de cabello suelto, colas de caballo bajas o altas, solo moños bien puestos, y lo que si podías elegir era la mochila, aunque esta debía ser a manera de bolso.

Se veía molesta y como no estarlo cuando te has mudado de la noche a la mañana, a una nueva ciudad, un nuevo ambiente, una nueva escuela.

Tan solo esperaba que la preparatoria sea de su agrado pues no había dejado la otra para toparse con algo que no quiere, tan solo esperaba que las clases sean intensivas y que se adaptara a su nuevo ambiente.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la preparatoria, empezó a fijarse en cada detalle de la puerta, del patio, de las ventanas, de todo y no muy lejos de allí se encontraba un joven que vestía el uniforme de la misma preparatoria la parte superior del uniforme era idéntica al uniforme de las mujeres la única diferencia es que los hombres usaban una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco obscuro igual usaban la corbata y el saco negro.

También usaba un pantalón negro al igual que los zapatos, el cabello lo tenía un poco largo casi hasta la altura de los hombros de color negro y lo que resaltaba del joven eran sus inconfundibles ojos color ámbar.

El adolescente se veía concentrado en una carpeta, parecía repasar lo que esta contenía, sin darse cuenta se encontraba a unos pasos de la joven cuya mirada seguía juzgando al establecimiento y como era de esperarse el choque no tardó en ocurrir

- fíjate por donde vas – dijo rápido el ojidorado

- fíjate tú por donde vas – respondió amenazantemente la joven

- tú tuviste la culpa – añadió el chico mientras se levantaba al igual que su obstáculo como el la llamaba

- no tú la tuviste – agredió nuevamente la peliazul – si tienes que estudiar hazlo en tú casa, no a la hora del examen

- para tú información, lo que hago se llama prevención contra una mala calificación, aunque dudo que sepas que significa eso – la retó un poco ya que de ninguna manera perdería en ese inútil juego de palabras

- la prevención es repasar mentalmente lo estudiado y así capacitar al cerebro para contenga grandes flujos de información, pero por lo visto tú no puedes, no creo que exista masa cerebral en tú cabeza – se defendió mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-pues según yo, considerarse una sabelotodo es mal visto en este lugar – le da la espalda – te doy 3 días antes de que abandones esta institución nueva – dicho esto se alejo dejando extremadamente molesta a la ojiverde, quien al parecer tenía pensado ganar esa apuesta.

**Corto el cap, pero el próximo será más largo, el próximo tendrá una explicación del por que del fic y un agradecimiento a todos los autores y autoras que me apoyaron en mi propósito.**


	2. Chonis y Canis

**Capitulo 2**

**Chonis y Canis**

El primer día de clases estaba por terminar, los estudiantes salían en jorgas tal vez para ir al cine o al parque, otros tal vez a la biblioteca para copiar las tareas del siguiente día, en un par de segundos la institución estaba casi vacía, ya que los maestros se encontraban en la sala de conferencias y planificación, y porque algunos estudiantes se encontraban en el patio principal jugando futbol o basket y algunos sentados en la gradas frente a la puerta principal, entre ellos una joven peli azul que al parecer estaba estudiando muy concentradamente hasta que…

- CUIDADO – gritó un joven que aparentemente había lanzado la pelota y esta se dirigía sin ningún obstáculo hacia la joven que por tener reflejos muy bueno detuvo la pelota con su mano derecha – con la pelota – termino de hablar aquel joven que aún no salí de su asombro

- ten más cuidado –dijo indiferentemente mientras lanzaba suavemente el balón y se dirigía a la vereda frente a la escuela, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió de la institución cuando escuchó una voz

- espera un momento – escuchó decir – sabes jugar futbol – preguntó a lo que ella giró suavemente para encontrarse con un joven de tez morena y cabello plateado que vestía el uniforme de la prepa solo que este se encontraba algo sucio y desarreglado

- si, ¿por qué? – preguntó algo confusa, ya que de repente hay mucho interés en ella.

- es que - dijo jadeando un poco por el cansancio – necesitamos un portero para el equipo.

En ese momento supo ella que se trataba de una broma, y no estaba de humor, había tenido un día de mil demonios no solo por haber chocado con aquel inepto como ella consideraba, si no que estaba en su mismo curso y se sienta junto a él en química y física, claro que durante ese día no se habían ni siquiera cruzado miradas peor palabra alguna. Además de eso tuvo el gustoso placer de conocer a la inepta novia del inepto.

- me tengo que ir – apresuró a decir para luego seguir su camino

- no espera es q…-no llegó a terminar ya que la joven había girado con rapidez y se encontraba frente a su rostro

- escucha, no tengo tiempo para este tipo de bromas si, del hecho que sea nueva esta preparatoria no quiere decir que de un rato para otro sea el nuevo fenómeno que parece que ha sido presentado en discovery channel - toma un poco de aire

- no, oye lo decía en serio y no sabía que eras nueva, yo creí que me conocías, ya que soy el capitán del equipo de futbol en serio lo siento

- ya no importa, siento haber reaccionado así, ya tengo que irme

- no espera, es que de verdad necesito un portero para el equipo, no me importa que seas una chica en lo absoluto en serio – dijo esperando un respuesta que no tardo en aparecer

- lo pensaré, adiós – dijo para dar por terminada la conversación dejando sin palabras al joven quien sabía eso era un no definitivo, ya que si realmente lo fuera a pensar le hubiera pedido su nombre o se hubiera presentado por lo menos.

- adiós

En la noche

La calle estaba totalmente vacía no había, personas a pie o transportes públicos nada, como era habitual los miércoles en la noche, o como suelen llamarla los pobladores la noche de caza, ya que la policía aprovecha esa noche de cada semana para buscar y atrapar bandas peligrosas.

Cerca de la estación de policía se asentaba una casa muy lujosa ya que era el doble de una casa normal.

Fabia – llamó un hombre alto de cabello negro con bigote vestido con el uniforme de la policía, el cual era de un color azul muy característico – debo ir a trabajar cierra las…

Si ya sé – dijo algo enfadada – cierra las puertas, las ventanas, no salgas por que es peligroso – gritó la joven muy histérica

- pues bien – habla su padre como si nada hubiese pasado, él sabía que la joven se encontraba de ese humor desde que llegó a vivir con él, pero sabía que lo superaría después de todo su hija era muy madura e inteligente.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su padre salió de casa, el viento helado, propio de la época, la había obligado a cerrar todas las ventanas.

Ella hacía su tarea o eso aparentaba, su concentración era nula, no tenía cabeza para nada, solo pensaba en la mala suerte que la perseguía.

**Flash Back**

Las clases había empezado, al toque del timbre todos los estudiantes ingresaron a sus respectivas aulas, ella por otro lado debía ir al rectorado para saber en que clase le tocaba recibir los horarios y demás cosas.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó una molesta voz

- más anticuada y mueres querida – se hizo presente una vocecilla muy choni que a leguas aparentaba sentido de superioridad – deberías hacerte alguna cirugía, tu cara lo pide a gritos – dicho esto se acercó a Fabia….

Fabia POV

Luego de haber intentado insultarme se me acercó con esa boba sonrisa en su cara llena de botox, de seguro era la choni más odiosa a la que me había enfrentado. Vestía el uniforme del colegio de una manera repugnante, parecía o mejor dicho mostraba la zorra que llevaba dentro, la falda parecía un cinturón ancho, de seguro amaba caer accidentalmente sobre el pene de su novio o tal vez de cualquier hombre que se le atraviese. Su blusa estaba casi abierta por completo, seguro que con esas montañas de silicona aprobaba los exámenes.

- querida – le dije imitando su voz – no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, como me vea no es tu problema

- mira tu cabello, es un asco cuando fue la última vez que te lo teñiste – me agarró un mechó de cabello y lo soltó como si hubiese tocado algún bicho

- no me toques - dije golpeando su mano – deberías estar en clases o que?, tu cabeza está tan hueca como para memorizar que clase te tocaba.

- pero que atrevida, a mí no me hables así, aquí soy yo quien manda – me apuntó con su dedo índice

- claro que si mandas, pero a la basura, no espera eso eres tú – cuando dije eso su cara puso una expresión de ofensa muy estúpida – ups te ofendí

- para nada porque no soy yo quien se ha insultado, fuiste tú, ¿acaso crees que aparentar tener cerebro te ayudará a surgir? – me tomó por el hombro y me dijo en el oído – aquí solo te llevará a la ruina – se separó de mí con esa boba sonrisa y posando su mano en su cintura giró su rostro por su hombro derecho – sabes si estás utilizando ese uniforme para cubrir esos cúmulos grasosos de tu cuerpo, no funciona, creo que el inodoro está esperando a que vomites sobre él.

Luego de decirme eso, la pelirroja se volteó y se marchó caminando como si estuviese en una pasarela.

Luego del mal rato pase al rectorado, allí me dijeron los horarios y a que curso y clase me tocaba ir.

Debía ir al 4to A. No sabía que él estaba en esa clase. En el momento que entré todos me miraron incluso él.

Luego de presentarme tomé asiento, que para mi mala suerte está junto a la maldita choni, que por comentarios de los demás me dieron a entender que se llamaba Alice y que era la novia de ese inepto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese recuerdo la atormentó, sin ligar a dudas debía enfrentarse a chonis y canis ese año.

* * *

><p><em>¿Preparándose para lo peor?, pues si como dije en mi fic Alice será la mala de la historias ajajajajajajajajaj (risa siniestra), perdón a las personas que les gusta Alice, pero si no les gusta como le coloque en este fic, no lo lean.<em>

**Summerlilies: **_pues si se que el primer cap fue corto :p_

**Paolagehabich: **_Grax por tu opinió y si me encanta que hayas puesto a fabia con ren en tu primer fic_

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst: n_n**_ Grax espero que el cap te guste._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_pues si a mi también me gusta el shun x alice, pero ahora ya pues poco a poco me he ido apegando a fabiaxshun n_n_

**HimeCavallone-8:** _pues en este fic podras ver a alice del lado oscuro Grax por comentar._

_Sorry TT_TT si no pongo a todos los que me comentaron aun así GRAX por los comentarios de apoyo, critica y amenaza n_n_


End file.
